


Love is art

by Secret_jester



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_jester/pseuds/Secret_jester
Summary: This is pure fluff from Jester's POV. Please read it if you want to read soft characters.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Love is art

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can enjoy this fluffy mess as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did please tell me, it makes me really happy. Love you guys!

There was always a gleam of sadness in the man‘s eye, always some pain that would show. It was made of regret, fear, and amounts of guilt no one should ever hold on their shoulders. It was a tiring burden and it was clear for everyone after one look. Yes, he was hurt and there was no way to avoid nor stop it… But he was doing better. Now small smiles came to his lips, he seemed almost like a new person, renewed by the hope others brought to his life. Even if the sadness remained in his eyes, she knew he was doing better because even if things marked him, even if he was in pain now there was a gleam of happiness that could reach his eyes.

Jester looked at him with her cheek against her hand, many people would think she was bored, but that was what she wanted them to think. Honestly, she was just looking at the man sitting across from her. His eyes had been the subject a moment before but now it was him as a whole. The way the light hit his (now clean) hair made it look like the fire he used in battle often and there was a small frown on his face that meant he was far too focused on the book on his hand.

He was art, not like a statue, not like the delicate and beautiful flowers she had painted in Yasha‘s wall but he was haunting in the most stunning way. He was complex, in her mind there was no real way to describe his beauty, no words to put in a poem or a song… he probably would know how to but she wasn‘t that smart, she didn‘t read hundreds of books. She wasn‘t like him at all now that she thought about it. She was an action kind of person, no filter, no regret, just a mask, and her own wit and creativity. She was a painting on a wall full of bright colors, he was an old book full of emotions written in the most confusing words, so confusing most people judged it quickly, but if you gave him time and love you found wonders and poems in the words that could seem intimidating before.

The young tiefling groaned as a desperate call for his attention that had been far too lost on a book that seemed as boring as a brick “Caaaayleb“ she said as she leaned across the table to take a peek at what he read “Does that book even have any porn in it?“ there it was, he looked up and the tiniest smile appeared on his lips.

“It does not“ Caleb replied. Of course it didn‘t, he never read those that slowly and she knew, but it didn‘t matter. The wizard closed the book and looked at her “Did you need anything, blueberry?“ and with just those words her heart fluttered. It was simple, it wasn‘t creative but that silly nickname was only hers and it was the most special in her eyes. 

It was just him and her alone at a table while the others asked for drinks and talked at the bar. She had stayed for a reason, it had been so long since she had figured out, it wasn‘t sudden like in her smut, it was nothing like she had expected it to be, yet it felt better, more real. It hadn‘t been a slap, but it had been small nudges that lead her to notice her heart skipped a beat when he smiled, and maybe love wasn‘t a big word to use when you would do anything to keep him alive. It wasn‘t love at first sight, but it was reassuring, warm, and supportive, it was all she had heard and more even without all the porn in it.

“Jester?“ It was his voice that pulled her out of her own thoughts. There was concern on his eyes that shouldn‘t be there because nothing bad was happening, something great was going on… Well, something great was going on if he liked her back. Did he like her back? sometimes she thought he was giving her hints that said he did in his own quiet way, but then she couldn‘t wonder if maybe he was being friendly and he liked someone else, someone who understood him like Nott or Essek. “Jester are you alright?“ there was his voice again and all the cleric could do was smile and nod “Ja, pfff I‘m always okay, are you?“

Simple silly words had left her lips and still, the wizard smiled, and her world seemed to be a bit brighter thanks to it “You were just reading and I was sooo booored, you know?“ the human looked at her, a soft blush on his cheeks as he nodded “Ja, I‘m sorry. I didn‘t know you would stay here for so long when…“ his eyes sneaked a glance of the others who were laughing at the bar. Her eyebrows raised and she shook her head “I wanted to ask you something, though…“ she wanted to be with him and there was a reason but her brain kept telling her not to, it was too public.

“Ja?“ he asked, and her mind went back to her momma. He might not see it, but with one look a few days ago her mom had seen right through her. Years of acting like she felt no sadness apparently weren‘t good practice to hide what she felt for the skinny wizard. One look and the first thing she said when they were alone was… 

“It is very hard to find someone who looks at another person like that, you know my little Sapphire?“ it had taken her by surprise, she had thought she had hidden it so well “Oh, Jester, when you find a love like this don‘t let it go“ and with her voice Jester knew, if she let this go her mom feared it would end up like her love story, in eternal sadness. “Tell him“ she had said and since then she could not stop hearing it.

Tell him her mind repeated “Let‘s dance“ the look he gave her was of pure confusion, but in her mind it all made sense, it was a plan in her quick mind “Liebling, I do not dance“ it was expected of him to say something like that “But I am sure one of the others would love to“ with that Jester put her hand out and pouted slightly “Come on Cayleb, it will be fun, yes?“ he looked at his book again and took a long sip of his ale. “Only because I do owe you a sober… half-sober dance“ her smile grew, not even her nerves could stop her from being too happy about his answer.

The redhead slowly held her hand, letting her pull him towards the middle of the floor. As she put her hand on his shoulder she could see the blush on his cheeks clearly and maybe he could see the purple on her cheeks too. He put his hand on her waist and for the Traveller, she could have sworn the world seemed distant, all the noise seemed so far away she could almost hear it. Her heart started beating hard against her chest and all she could do was take it all in as he started guiding her into a simple waltz. He wasn‘t as free as when he was drunk, but having him there almost sober and trying meant so much more.

When she looked into his eyes it didn‘t feel like she was burning, not like her books had told her, but it was like going home, he was like looking at a treasure knowing it wasn‘t perfect, but it was good and strong and what she felt for him was hard to contain. It felt like it would burst out of her body and scream out loud that she felt like she was melting when he spoke and when he touched her she felt special, almost precious. 

“Liebling…“ she looked at him, the pain in his eyes seemed to be back at full force and her bright smile fell as he held her a bit tighter “You hurt“ he muttered and she couldn‘t help to lose her step a bit, he kept her stable “Why do you hurt so much?“ for the first time when she looked at him she didn‘t see all his guards, he was sober and honest and for some reason all he said was she hurt him. She never wanted to hurt him.

“I should go…“ he mumbled but did not mean. The young tiefling stared, not knowing what to do when she heard a soft voice say “do it, my child“ she didn‘t know why Artagan had decided to give her advice now but it wasn‘t like she could hold it any longer

“I love you“ she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Caleb‘s eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head like he was trying to adapt after being unconscious “You…“ she nodded. He kissed her forehead “I do not deserve you“ but he did, he deserved happiness as much as her “I do not…“ she couldn‘t stand it, she couldn‘t let him.

There, in the middle of the floor in front of her friend, in the Lavish Chateau, she kissed him and he kissed her back. It was sudden, unexpected, but it was what Jester did and… he didn‘t tell her then, but it was just what he needed. It was silence to his mind and peace to his heart, a perfect melody to soothe his worries. 

“I … I love you too“ and that, those words were symphonies to her ears.


End file.
